DemiDevimon
|java=Kōki Miyata |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |partner=Skull Sheena Ren Tobari |n1=피코데블몬 PicoDevimon |n2=МалиЂавомон MaliĐavomonSerbian dub }} DemiDevimon is an Evil Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Piccolo ( ), or , Devimon" and whose English name is derived from " Devimon". A tiny Digimon which has an appearance like a bat. It exists to serve as a familiar for higher-class Demon Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon, but it is also said to be the one responsible for tempting Devimon, who was an angel-species Digimon, and luring it to the Dark Side. Its personality is the epitome of a Dark Side Digimon, so although its offensive ability and the like are not strong, it is cunning and makes mischief all over, but it seldom voluntarily takes part in anything like direct combat. When it absolutely must fight, it uses its Special Move "Demi Dart".[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/2-3.html Digimon Pendulum 3: PicoDevimon] It prefers the dark, and is often with a higher-level Digimon at all times, so it seems that it is seldom observed on its own.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/picodevimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: PicoDevimon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer DemiDevimon are recruitable enemies in Millenniummon's Lair. DemiDevimon is a Virus-type Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers DemiDevimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base, and Gear Base, as well as Ryo's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon to Devimon with a digi-egg and Devidramon without in lines 31, 34, 59, and 67, to Devimon with and Ebidramon without in 35, to Greymon with and Devimon without in 36, and to Greymon with and Cyclomon without in 37. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer DemiDevimon are enemies in the Black Egg's and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. A DemiDevimon accompanies Impmon when fought to save Takato Matsuki and Guilmon. The DemiDevimon card, titled "PF Thief", is a Rank 2 card which unlocks locked chests. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley DemiDevimon are also normal enemies in the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Data Squad Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 DemiDevimon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 3/3. Digital Monster D-Project DemiDevimon are bosses of Plains, Sanctuary, and Shrine areas, turning into Agumon, Tokomon, and Viximon respectively. DemiDevimon is one of the Rookies of the Dimension area. Digimon Battle Spirit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DemiDevimon is #39 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 100 HP, 118 MP, 75 Attack, 67 Defense, 63 Spirit, 64 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Devimon or Musyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into DemiDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. DemiDevimon can DNA Digivolve to Devidramon with BlackAgumon. DemiDevimon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship DemiDevimon digivolves from Yokomon or DemiMeramon with 20 Darkness AP or Pagumon with 30 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 Battles, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution DemiDevimon appears in the Packet Coast as an enemy who does not return an item which the player needs. He is scolded and nicknamed by Asuka as "Pico". He digivolves into Devimon later. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve into Devimon, Devidramon or Bakemon. It is only obtainable by digivolution or degeneration. Digimon Battle DemiDevimon is an enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 1st floor and Gateway Dungeon 2nd floor. It evolves from Pagumon (E) at level 11 and possesses the stat build of Str(3), Dex(3), Con(2), Int(2) as a wild digimon and Str(2), Dex(3), Con(1), Int(2) as a captured digimon. Digimon Masters DemiDevimon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. DemiDevimonBakemon digivolves to Bakemon at LVL 11. DemiDevimonSoulmon digivolves to Soulmon at LVL 11. DemidevimonMyotismon digivolves to Devimon at LVL 11. Attacks *'Demi Dart' (Pico Dart): Throws a gigantic syringe larger than its own body at the opponent, draining their blood. *'Bat Flutter' * Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mini Devil Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon